


His Beautiful Form

by FluffyFanFicAngel



Series: Marvel One shots [5]
Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Reader - Fandom
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, loki laufeyson - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFanFicAngel/pseuds/FluffyFanFicAngel
Summary: When Thor gets all the praise and Loki is left with none, simply because he is a frost giant.What happens when the reader finds him in his chambers upset about what was said?
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: Marvel One shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	His Beautiful Form

It was a rather unsettling feeling that echoed off the walls in the Asgard kingdom, the maids were rather quiet, the guards on edge, and then there was the trickster. Sitting alone in the corner of his chambers. 

Nearly all of Asgard could have heard the fight the two brothers had. Thor was given praise for his fighting skills, while Loki did all the hard work. But yet, Thor got all the attention when Loki was cast into the shadows. 

Having been there at the scene of the fight, you saw that Loki was deeply hurt. Mostly because he was sick of Thor getting the attention and not himself. But what had been said shocked you. It was the fact Odin deliberately told Loki that he was not to be given praise for the reason that he was a frost giant. And they only did things for themselves. 

Loki took that to heart and had stormed to his room. Hence, the part of the story I am about to tell you dear reader. You see. Loki had been sitting in his chambers for the past hour or so, his head in his hands and the room rather cold. 

No one but you, dared to go into the territory of the trickster except you. 

Slowly knocking and announcing that you were entering, you slowly flicked on the golden lightswitch that gave power to the gods room. Your eyes scanned the room before you, having never entered the trickster personal chambers you noticed just how beautiful the room truly was. 

The god of mischief had dark green satin silk curtains with a elegant gold trim flowing through the silk, white borders around the top of the walls with a beautiful black and gold paint on the walls, a rather intriguing looking bookcase full of norse books and myths, and you even spotted some about midgardians. A rather large king sized bed with a red head board and beautiful satin silk green sheets. 

In the corner was the trickster himself, head in his blue hands? You thought you might be seeing it wrong. Mostly because you've only ever heard tales of the frost giants. You've never truly seen one. 

Slowly making your way towards the chair, your footsteps echoing off the marbled flooring in his bedroom. As you reached the chair you slowly put your hand on his shoulder. What you did not expect was the flinch that came from the smaller god. 

¨L-Loki? Its me… Y/n… Can you tell me whats wrong… Im here for you¨    
  
¨Are you?!¨ The smaller god spat as he turned around. The light shone off his blood red eyes, his skin was a darker version of sky blue with rather beautiful patterns running up his neck and face. ¨Are you here for me?! Or are you here to watch the freak show! The son that is a monster! The son that disgusts my own father!¨ He yelled as a single tear slipped down the gods cheek.    
  
You had no words. You were taken aback by the gods yelling…. But also by how beautiful his jotun form is.    
  
¨Your beautiful…..Truly beautiful...¨ You spoke as you slowly took a deep breath and placed your hand upon the gods cheek. If there was one thing that you never expected in the world, was to see the trickster crying. So weak and vulnerable… you would never admit this but you had feelings for the god. It nearly broke your heart just seeing him upset let alone crying!    
  
Loki flinched when your hand touched his cheek. His red eyes looked up to meet your brown ones. He would never admit this but he liked you. But this situation made him feel weak, vulnerable even. It broke his heart to see you upset and he could tell you were hurting inside. The god rather quickly took your head into his hands and kissed you. 

  
  


You weren't expecting to be kissed today, let alone by a god! But that moment Loki's lips touched yours, your world exploded. You felt like you were flying. It was such a rush for you. So you tangled your hands into the god's hair. But nothing lasts forever and the trickster has pulled away, letting his hands fall to his side. 

  
  


When he kissed you, his whole world felt like it was on fire. He felt like all his worries in this realm were gone and he only had you. He loathed in the kiss. Of course he would never know if you felt the same way or not. But everything does not last. He had let go of his hands and let them fall to his side as his blue skin started to fade back to the normal pale asgardian skin. 

¨Y/n…… i'm-¨ Loki had been cut off by you pushing him back onto the satin silk sheets on the gods bed. He was rather shocked because you had threatened him. You, a whimsy servant in the palace. But he was not complaining. In fact, he rather enjoyed the thought of you getting what you want. But instead he only got a rather angry looking girl sitting on his waist.    
  
¨Ahem..¨ you spoke with a tint of mischief in your voice. ¨Now, this can go one of two ways. Either you say that your frost giant form is beautiful. Or I can make you say it. So. what shall it be my prince?¨    
  
Loki had always been the stubborn one. Even when it came to eating his vegetables as a boy. But you had always been able to make him submit one way or another. And he knew this. Yet he always insists on going the hard route. 

¨Hm… I choose not to say it. Merely because i'm curious as to what your torture tatics will be. But just know. You can't hurt me. I have power to throw you in the dungeon if you do.¨ The trickster spoke as you had only smirked. 

¨Oh is that so? Well then! I guess i'll just have to find ways to make you laugh!¨ She almost instantly started to wrestle the scrawny god underneath her. For your height, you were quite strong but Loki was stronger.    
  
The god flipped both of you and had you pinned down in an instant. A small smile threatening to show at the corner of his lips. ¨Well well well. Look what we have here! A little girly trapped by her prince. What should i do with- ACK!¨    
  
As soon as he said the word prince. Your hand shot up into the gods armpit, wriggling your 5 fingers in the hollows which made the god on top of you collapse into a fit of rapid giggles, slamming his arms to the side causing your hand to be trapped.    
  
¨Cmon! Say it Loki! You are beautiful in your frost giant form! Say it!¨ You weren't going to lie, you enjoyed seeing Loki laugh so carefree. Come to think of it. You had yet to see the god so care free. He was ethier struggling to prove to Odin he can be the favorite or too busy trying to escape being in his brother's shadow. But nonetheless, you continued your tickle assault in the hollow armpits of the giggling god now beneath you once more. 

Loki still refused, his hips were starting to buck as he attempted to get the rather pretty lady, y/n off of him. ¨N-neveheheher!¨ The gods giggles turned to screeching as your free hand circled his stomach. His breaking point was when you dipped your index finger into his belly button. And he broke like a glass plate on concrete. 

¨Okay okay okay! Mercy! I yield!¨ The trickster basically yelled over his own laughter. 

You seized your tickling fingers to let Loki breathe and to see what he had to say. 

¨Well? I'm waiting mister! Don't make me start again!¨ You spoke before wiggling your fingers as they hovered over the god's flat tummy, which only made the god start to giggle nervously. 

¨Okay okay! Im beautiful! Im beautiful!¨ the trickster's face was red and wet with tears of laughter, slowly sitting up as he brought you into his arms. 

Your face turned a bright shade of red as you felt yourself being pulled into the gods lap. Slowly turning your body to look at him as you felt his thumb run over your bottom lip. 

¨You, my queen… 

Are also beautiful...¨

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> I have a tumblr! @FluffyFanFicAngel, follow it if you like! I will be taking requests on tumblr and post them here.  
> (little to no exceptions) 
> 
> I will also be taking requests from people who would like to know more about how I percieve characters!   
> EX: (reader) ¨Loki Laufeyson¨   
>  (Me) ¨He tends to play pranks on odin constantly, he is also senstive on his stomach, so much that thor would tease him whenever he gets the chance.¨ 
> 
> I also take other fandom requests. if you want to see something different then send me a message on tumblr and i will tell you if i can do that fandom. 
> 
> Fandoms I do:   
> ~Archangels   
> ~Marvel   
> ~DC   
> ~alter egos from Jack and Mark(youtubers)   
> ~And more! 
> 
> Ships I do(Marvel):   
> ~Stony   
> ~Clintasha   
> ~Stucky   
> ~ Any Marvel character+reader
> 
> Just a reminder:   
> I DO NOT take requests on here, follow my tumblr and send me a anonymous message if you dont want your profile to be shown!


End file.
